There are various tobacco products that are termed “smokeless” tobacco products because they are used by means other than smoking. For example, snus is a heat-treated moist powder tobacco product that is typically consumed by placing it under the upper lip for extended periods of time. There are various types of snus available on the market. Loose snus is a moist powder which can be portioned and shaped prior to insertion into the mouth. Portion snus is pre-packaged in small sachets of porous non-woven material.
The standard retail packaging format for snus, and many other forms of smokeless tobacco, is a moulded, shallow, drum-shaped, lidded container, often made from plastics such as polypropylene. Other packaging formats include the use of metal or waxed cardboard or a combination such as metal lid and cardboard can.
One of the problems with packaging pouches of smokeless tobacco in conventional containers is that the pouches move around inside the container and can become deformed. This means that the user must adjust the shape of the pouch prior to use.
In addition, the irregular distribution of pouches within the container does not enable efficient use of the available space within the container and it can be difficult for user to judge how many pouches remain.
Furthermore, pouches come into contact with each other within the container, which results in staining on the exterior of the pouches. Since the exterior of the pouches is often white or light-coloured, this staining is and undesirable.
Therefore, there is a need for improved storage and presentation of smokeless tobacco pouches.